


too many shadows

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: jack is finally back, but what he finds surprises him.





	

On the docks outside of the tourist centre, everything is quiet, well blanketed by snow and silence. Ianto stands alone, his breath the only sound, watching the still air carefully for any sign of – something.

The air ripples.

Jack steps forward out of the disturbance, alighting like a bird on the snowy pier, narrowly missing the boat on blocks beside him. He smiles at Ianto familiarly, unguarded, and reaches out his hand.

Ianto steps back.

“Six years,” he says clearly, strongly. “You’ve been gone for six years.” Jack’s smile fades, replaced by the same look of abject confusion Ianto remembers from the CCTV footage of Suzie’s suicide – a clip Ianto has watched almost a thousand times since the most recent abandonment. “Want a summary of what you’ve missed? Believe it or not, I’m head of Torchwood Three now. Gwen’s had her first child, pregnant with her second. Former PC Andy’s dead, his guts ripped out by a Weevil on his first night on Torchwood duty, which I had to hand him because we were so obscenely shorthanded. I’m the only one left, Jack, and I’ve been holding this goddamn place together for six years without you. So you had better be able to tell me where the _hell_ you have been, or I’m going to turn around and walk into that Hub and lock it down. And if you’re not gone when I come back up, I’ll shoot you myself and dump you while you’re still _healing_.” Jack looks downright shocked at this last, his entire countenance changing with Ianto’s harsher than expected words.

“I was – travelling,” Jack says, stepping forward once. Ianto steps back in response.

“I don’t believe you.” Jack pinions Ianto with his stare – a method that always works. Ianto doesn’t budge.

“You have to,” Jack persists. Ianto just shakes his head.

“The Doctor’s been here twice, looking for you the same as I. He was even helping me out, trying to bring you home. Earth needed you, Jack – _I_ needed you to guide me and help me protect this godforsaken place, but you left at the worst possible time to pursue some flaunt across the galaxy. Tell me what I’m supposed to take at face value out of _that_.”

Jack looks down at the snowy wood below him, at the white dusting his expensive-looking leather shoes, at the pinstriped pants he wore to be impressive, and returns his gaze to Ianto’s face. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, at almost a whisper, so that Ianto has to strain to hear him. “I’m _sorry_ ,” he says even louder, his hands flinging themselves open helplessly. “I didn’t mean to be gone so long, Ianto, you have to believe that at least. I found a way – a way to travel without my wrist-strap, without the Doctor – I just wanted to explore a little, not disappear. I brought you something while I was away. Can I – come in? Talk for just a moment? I want to show you what I found for you.”

Ianto frowns, but turns to the side, one hand gesturing toward the tourist office. “Only just inside,” he warns. “You look like you could do with a cup of coffee anyway,” he says with the barest hint of a smile.

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later the edge of Ianto’s desk is digging into Jack’s back and his fingers are curled delightfully in Ianto’s hair, just a little longer now that he’s the boss and doesn’t have time for haircuts and manicures. Trousers around his ankles Ianto presses into him slowly, the look of pure and unabashed fury on his face more enticing than any of the submission Jack ever endured in his own tenure as Torchwood’s head. Jack throws his head back and closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the relief he feels under Ianto’s touch, in Ianto’s capable hands.

“I haven’t – forgiven you,” Ianto pants, his eyes rolling back in his head as he sinks in. “I don’t – know – if I’m even – keeping you,” he continues. “But – damn, Jack – I did miss you.”

A burble of hysterical laughter warbles out from Jack’s throat. “Oh, thank God,” he whispers. “I missed you too, Ianto, oh how I did.” He pushes up to meet Ianto’s mouth, and for a brief moment he tastes the same sweetness he did before leaving. “Maybe now,” he whispers, “I can work for you.” Ianto laughs and bends forward for another kiss, this one tenderer than the last.

“Maybe,” he mutters, “you should think about that a little _later_.”


End file.
